grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Grimm: Dark Legacy
Grimm: Dark Legacy is a (MMO) available on . The beta was made available to download on May 19, 2016 and the full game was released on Steam on November 2, 2016. The game was announced on February 11, 2016 and was originally a free-to-play survival game, but when the full game was released, it was priced at $14.99. The game was published by GamesCo and developed by Artplant. Dark Legacy is a game, which means, among many things, if your character dies, it is a unless you are playing on Easy difficulty, in which your progress is saved when you leave a village. There are three difficulties available to play on. There's the aforementioned Easy difficulty, as well as Rogue and Iron Man. There is a story line and 10 countries to play through. Plot Dark Legacy takes place several hundred years before the TV show's contemporary setting and challenges players to survive as a Grimm ancestor in the Old World. Features Characters Grimm: Dark Legacy's characters and races draw heavily upon the rich heritage of the TV series, taking place hundreds of years before the TV show's contemporary setting. The game features many of the races from the popular TV series such as Wesen, Grimms, Dämonfeuer and Reinigen, as well as a variety of weapons such as axes, knives, bows and explosives; Many of which are similar to the ones Nick utilizes in the series. Gameplay Grimm: Dark Legacy's gameplay features a unique detection system that allows players to track and hunt Wesen. Smells, noise, and tracks can all be detected and followed, but the tables can be turned as Wesen use the same system to hunt and kill players! Grimm Hunters will need to employ their skills of detection and evasion to search for Wesen signs while masking their own, helping them gain the upper hand. In addition to the core gameplay, the game features an in-depth crafting system in which players must gather and combine the right combination of items to create bombs, traps and weapons to help them boost their stats as well as hunt and dispatch their foes. Multiplayer Originally designed for exclusive online gameplay, Grimm: Dark Legacy allows players to team up for co-operative multiplayer experiences. Play with friends or new players alike for the tactical edge in combat, or avoid confrontation altogether and use brains over brawn to complete your objective. Wesen *Blutbad *Dämonfeuer *Hexenbiest *Hundjäger *Reinigen Animals *Bear *Boar *Charmed Rat *Deer (Buck, Doe) *Hare *Moose (Bull, Cow) *Toad *Wolf Regions *Denmark *England *France *Iberia *Iceland *Italia *Maghreb *Norway *Ossory *Prussia System Requirements Via Steam Steam Achievements There are 60 achievements available to collect. Images Dark Legacy logo.png Dark Legacy first image.jpg Dark Legacy - Grimm.png|Grimm Dark Legacy - Blutbad.png|Blutbad Dark Legacy - Dämonfeuer.png|Dämonfeuer Hundjaeger.png|Hundjäger Reinigen dark legacy.png|Reinigen DL-Grimm Diary.jpg DL-Grimm Diary2.jpg DL-Character Creator.jpg DL-Character Creator2.jpg DL-Screenshot.jpg DL-Screenshot2.jpg DL-Screenshot3.jpg DL-Screenshot4.jpg Dark Legacy Wesen.png Dark Legacy Wesen2.png Dark Legacy Characters.png Video See Also *[http://store.steampowered.com/app/536640 Grimm: Dark Legacy on Steam] *Official Website